L'innocence perdu de Demyx
by FubukiNobody
Summary: Défi proposé par KuroganeNoFeari: OS avec pour Lieu: Illusiopolis, Personnage: Demyx et Xigbar et Objet: Ordinateur.


**Persos : Xigbar et Demyx Lieu : Illusiopolis Objet : Ordinateur**

Dans la citadelle de l'Organisation XIII, un grand calme régnait, la moitié des membres avait été envoyée en mission de reconnaissance, tandis que l'autre moitié restait soit enfermée dans leur bureau à faire leurs rapports, soit occupée à tester de nouvelles expériences dans un labo.

Seul dans la zone Grise, Demyx jouait quelques notes. Au loin, il aperçut une silhouette aux cheveux bleus sortant de la bibliothèque. Il attendit que celle-ci s'éloigne pour s'infiltrer dans la pièce. C'était une grande pièce blanche ornée de plusieurs étagères remplies de rapports classés et de livres scientifiques provenant surement du labo de Vexen par manque de place. Pour le numéro 9, ce n'était pas les livres et les rapports qui l'intéressaient mais plutôt une machine exposée au fond de la salle, un ordinateur. Encore un objet que Demyx avait interdiction de toucher avec pour cause sa faculté de détruire tout ce sur quoi il posait la main.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait encore à ignorer l'interdiction que Saïx lui avait faite. La Mélopée Nocturne regarda de tous les côtés pour être sûr que personne ne l'espionnait.

Le blondinet commença à explorer les dossiers de l'Organisation, dont un particulièrement l'intéressait, les rapports. Celui-ci survola les différents rapports lié aux différents mondes où il avait pu être envoyé ses derniers temps, peut-être qu'en cherchant bien il en trouverait lui permettant de s'en « inspirer » pour le sien en retard depuis plus d'une semaine.

Ses yeux d'un bleu profond glissèrent sur les documents puis s'arrêtèrent sur l'un de ceux de Xaldin sur le Pays des Merveilles. Une phrase apparut à lui, « Une inondation de cause non déterminée a chamboulé ce monde », un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de la Mélopée Nocturne. Il se souvint alors d'avoir inondé ce jour-là le Pays des Merveilles pour expérimenter le surf sur les Cartes Soldats de la Reine de Cœur car celui-ci trouvait ce monde bien trop ennuyeux.

Un bruit dans la pièce l'arracha de ses pensées, une ombre se dégagea des Ténèbres d'un coin de mur, et Demyx put apercevoir un œil orné d'une pupille dorée. La Mélopée risqua de tomber de sa chaise de peur que ce ne soit le numéro 7 mais un rire sadique le stoppa dans son élan de fuite. Le numéro 9 lâcha soulagé :

\- Ah, ce n'est que toi, Xigbar.

L'arrivant ignora la remarque du jeune Simili et lui répondit avec une tape derrière la tête. Celui-ci lança un petit gémissement de douleur et regarda son ainé :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? bouda t-il.

\- Rien justement…, reprocha le numéro 2 un sourire en coin. Il enchaina : Que fais-tu sur l'ordinateur, tu veux finir en Reflet ?

A ces mots, le jeune déglutit et regarda le borgne avec effroi. L'autre se mit à rire et tapa de nouveau le blond dans le dos :

\- Comme si !... Non mais franchement que fais-tu ?

Demyx marmonna :

\- Je cherche à m'inspirer pour écrire mon rapport…

\- Dis plutôt que tu cherches un ancien rapport à copier-coller à rendre à Saix en espérant qu'il ne se souvienne plus de celui-là, c'est ça ?

\- Meuh non, pas mon genre, murmura t-il frustré de savoir que son plan était découvert par le numéro 2.

La Mélopée tourna la tête sur ces mots et surprit le changement d'expression de l'Archer passant d'un air moqueur à un air grave.

\- Vous, les jeunes vous ne savez pas comment utiliser les outils comme il faut.

Sur cette phrase, il poussa Demyx de la chaise pour s'y asseoir et commença à pianoter sur le clavier. La Mélopée s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, l'Archer le regarda du haut de sa chaise avec un regard de défi et lui lança :

\- Quelle princesse préfères-tu ?

\- Euh je dirais Ariel … Pourquoi ?! s'enquit le blond tout en se relevant.

Il s'approcha de l'écran prudemment. Xigbar le regarda fier et acquiesça par un « Tu as bon goût, tu sais ? ». Le numéro 9 eut du mal à comprendre cette réponse et jeta alors son regard naïf sur l'écran. A la vue des images, il se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, son visage arborant un air hébété. Il regarda son supérieur qui, à la vision du jeune choqué, se mit à rire bêtement, laissant apparaître un sourire pervers sur son visage.

Des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans le couloir, semblant se diriger vers la pièce. L'Archer se pressa de se lever de la chaise, il remarqua que le jeune restait toujours bloquer sur l'écran.

« Et si, je… » Le côté sadique du numéro 2 prit possession de lui, il assit alors la Mélopée Nocturne sur la chaise et disparut dans un Couloir des Ténèbres.

Une silhouette féminine fit son entrée sous l'arche de la porte. La Nymphe pourtant si calme à son arrivée ne put contenir sa colère en voyant la silhouette du numéro 9 tant détesté, et commença à siffler après le jeune homme :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Demyx ?!

Son sifflement sortit le blond de son état de choc, il se retourna sur la chaise et vit la Nymphe se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Par instinct de survie, il se mit en boule sur sa chaise en attendant son châtiment. Après quelques secondes dans cette position, il remarqua que la numéro 12 était stoppée dans son élan de massacre. Le numéro 9 tenta de voir ce que fixait la Nymphe et ce qui avait pu l'arrêter, il se tourna vers l'écran et comprit. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, en se cachant derrière ses bras :

\- NON CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS, C'EST XI…

Le pauvre ne put terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme le propulsa vers le mur et se mit à le ruer de coups.

\- DEMYX TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTI, UN PERVERS !

Voyant que la numéro 12 commençait à fatiguer, celui-ci tenta de fuir en rampant vers la porte. Il réussit alors à l'atteindre, se demandant même comment cela se faisait que la nymphe le laisse fuir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule et put alors voir cette expression victorieuse sur le visage de la blonde. Bizarrement, il eut un mauvais pressentiment et il heurta un obstacle en rampant. Un mur, une étagère ?

Non, il heurta les jambes d'une personne en manteau noir. Il leva son regard le plus haut possible pour apercevoir deux pupilles dorées le fixant de haut, entourées d'une longue chevelure bleue. Ce fut alors la dernière vision avant qu'il ne soit parcouru par une atroce douleur et plongé dans un noir total.


End file.
